Don and Jess: Safe and With Family
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The aftermath of the explosion. FA DL MS HS AR


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I know I left you in a horrible place not knowing if the gang was ok. Well now you get to find out. That's about all I got. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I give another cliffhanger and I may not even own my life.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny sighed as the phone rang. Again.

"She's gonna drive me nuts." Danny said as he stood to get the annoying device.

Lindsay laughed. "You and I were just as bad the first time Lucy stayed at your mom's house."

Danny looked at Lindsay over his shoulder. "Remind me to apologize to Ma the next time we see her." he picked up the phone. "Messer residence."

"Danny."

Danny froze. "Mac."

"Get Lindsay and the girls and come to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Just come."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac sat between Stella and Adam in the hospital waiting room. Across from them sat Sam curled into Hawkes' side and Sid. Don, Jess and Cliff were in the ER. Don had taken a hit to the head after pulling Jess down for cover. A table had fallen on them, the corner hitting Don's head. Jess had a fractured arm but was otherwise ok. Rae was with them, helping since they were at her hospital. Cliff was the one they were all holding their breaths for. The big man had taken a knock to the head while covering Sid along with a graze from a bullet and a piece of the exploded car embedded in his chest just above his heart. He had already been in surgery for an hour.

"Mac,"

The group turned as Danny and Lindsay entered with Lucy and a very upset Ashlyn. Adam stood and took his goddaughter. She quieted almost right away, snuggling against Adam.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked.

"Cliff's bar was attacked by the same guys we've been chasing." Stella said.

"Where are the others?" Danny asked.

"Don and Jess are in the ER getting patched up." Hawkes said. "Rae's helping."

"What about Cliff?" Lindsay asked, shifting Lucy from one hip to the other.

"He's in surgery." Sid said in a quiet voice.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess smiled her thanks at the nurse who finished her cast and then made her way to Don's side.

"How are you doing?" Jess asked, running her fingers through his hair.

Don smiled. "I'm ok. I want to see the others and Ash but I'm ok."

Jess gave him a kiss. "They've cleared me to leave so I'm gonna go check and see if Danny and Lindsay have arrived with Ashlyn and if they have I'll bring her back to see you."

Don squeezed Jess' hand. "Thank you."

Jess returned the squeeze and gave Don one more kiss before making her way to the waiting, being careful to keep her arm against her stomach. Though it was only a fracture it hurt like hell and Jess didn't want anyone bumping it. Holding Ashlyn was going to be tricky but nothing was going to stop Jess from holding her daughter. She walked into the waiting room and wasn't surprised to find the whole team there.

"Jess," Stella said standing. "are you ok?"

Jess nodded. "Have to wear this charming cast for four to six weeks but I'm fine. Don wants to see Ash."

Adam stood with Ashlyn. "She's upset. I think she knows something happened to you and Don."

Jess carefully took Ashlyn in her uninjured right arm. "Hey baby girl, no tears. Daddy and I are fine." Jess carefully used her right hand to wipe Ashlyn's face. She looked at the others. "How's Cliff? Any word?"

Mac shook his head. "No we haven't heard anything since they brought him up to surgery."

Jess sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna take Ash back to see Don. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The others nodded and watched Jess walk away. Jess held Ashlyn close as they walked through the halls back to where Don had been given a room. Because of the hit to his head, they wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Jess had been given the ok to stay with him. Ashlyn too if they wanted. Jess hadn't made up her mind on that yet. She pushed open the door to Don's room and smiled as she watched not only Don's face light up but Ashlyn's as well.

"Hey Princess." Don said as Jess stepped closer. He gladly took his daughter into his arms and held her close. Jess sat on the foot of the bed and watched Ashlyn study Don like she had done with Jess as if reassuring herself her parents were ok. Don looked at Jess. "Any news on Cliff?"

"Mac said no." Jess said. "They haven't heard anything since they took him to surgery."

Don let Ashlyn play with his fingers. "He had better be ok. He doesn't have our ok to die. Not yet."

Jess smiled. "He's strong Don."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Several hours later, really into the next day, Don was released and Cliff was finally allowed visitors. In other words he woke to the whole team in his hospital room. He looked around, taking everyone in. Mac, Stella and Sid were standing on his left, Adam, Rae, Sam and Hawkes on his right and Don, Jess, Ashlyn, Lindsay, Danny and Lucy were at the foot of his bed, the two small girls sitting next to

each other on the small table. Lucy had her arm around Ashlyn to hold her up.

"Welcome back Cliff." Mac said. "You had us scared."

Cliff smiled. "Sorry about that. Just tell me those sons of bitches are done."

Don nodded. "You know it Cliff."

"And don't even worry about the bar." Danny said. "The precinct and lab are pitching in to help rebuild it. And all of us are paying for it."

Cliff looked around at them all. "You guys don't have to do that."

Adam rested his hand on Cliff's shoulder. "You're part of the family Cliff."

"And family stands by each other man." Hawkes said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok the end made me a little teary eyed. It was sweet. I know half of you are sending mobs cause I hurt Cliff but he's fine! You didn't really think I'd kill him off did you? I love the guy, he reminds me of a teacher I had. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission

Sarah here! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooowl. Kisses!~Sarah


End file.
